Marchin' On
by Fraxinos
Summary: Freda Quirk is a muggle-born witch living in the days of peace, when the Boy-Who-Lived Story is a controversial subject. And then she goes and ovehears something she shouldn't have. Yet surely it can't be true; surely Voldemort can't return from the dead?
1. The Beginning Of The Chaos

**Okay, so, hi! How're you? Good? Good.  
>Now that's out of the way, down to business. Oh my God, I almost spelt business wrong. Ha, phew.<br>This is the first fanfic I've published, so if I get something wrong, tell me or something and I'll try and correct it. See the word try... yeah..  
>Moving on, I don't own anyone except Freda, her family, Arnold, Mary, Sharpay, Creepy-Guy-Stood-In-An-Archway-Guy, and some other radom extras.<br>The credit goes to J.K. Rowling for her great work, and being one of the best authors EVER!  
>Right, okay, so ONWARDS! <strong>

"Don't get lost, Freda!" My Mum called out over the bustling crowd, waving frantically. I visibly cringed; my cheeks heating up in embarrassment

"I won't!" I resentfully snapped back, dashing into a particularly tight part of the crowd.

Trust my Mum to act like that in the Middle of Diagon Alley. Gosh, _anyone_ could have seen that! Honestly, if a Slytherin dare mention that back at School, I'll throttle them. Thank God my Mum had spotted her friend, otherwise I'd of had to drag her around all the shops. Sharpay Elliot (she's a Slytherin... And my arch enemy) would simply adore that.

Okay, introductions. I'm Freda Quirk, a Muggle-born witch, who has just finished her second year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm in Hufflepuff house, but trust me; I'm not a stereotypical Hufflepuff. I've already gotten into countless fights with many Slytherins, and Gryffindors; they're all just so up their selves, you know? Especially the Gryffindors, since the boy-who-wouldn't-die or whatever was there.

Honestly, I don't know what all the fuss is about. All he did was kill this evil wizard guy who had killed his parents. I could've done that!

I'm not the most popular in school, I'll admit that. But I do have friends! Arnold Todd, Hufflepuff; he's in my year. We became friends first year, when I tried to prank him, and it back fired. He's really intelligent, and shy, and doesn't like breaking the rules. But since we're friends, I find ways to bend the rules for him.  
>Then there's Mary Lamar, who's a year older than me. I became friends with her last year, when we both managed to get ourselves into a fight with some Gryffindors. She's a Ravenclaw, so she didn't really want to fight, because as I like to call her, she's a swot.<p>

My best subject DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts), and I guess my worst is Herbology. I just don't get why there isn't a spell that can take care of the plants, since they're magical and that.

"Watch it!" I snapped at some randomer as they pushed past me obnoxiously.

Checking to see my Mum was out of sight, I dashed into Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It's a joke shop; Mum wouldn't want me wasting all my money on dung bombs and crap. Like dung bombs are even useful anymore, and I wasn't even shopping for school stuff yet; I had the whole of the next five weeks to do that!

Shutting the door quickly behind me, I immediately shot over to the Wonderwitch section. I reached out and snatched a ten-second-pimple vanisher from the shelf, scanning the box speedily. Over the past two weeks I've had a sudden break out of spots, and there's only so much concealer one person can hold on their face. Don't get me wrong, I had taken it into account that I was in a joke shop, and this could make my face a whole lot worse, but I was desperate. And that other shop down the road, that's far too expensive.

I glanced around, trying to see if there was someone who'd turned up to complain about it ruining their faces, but it looked relatively calm. There were just a couple of guys in the defence section, so it seemed okay. Most of the Pupils didn't come to Diagon Alley until near the end of the holidays. That was mainly because we get our school book list near the end of the holidays, which means me and my Mum come to the alley at least twice. And it is a trek, since we don't live anywhere near London.

Looking at the price of the product, I smirked triumphantly. Anyone could afford that! So I strolled over to the empty counter and rang the bell impatiently.

"DAAAD! You've got a customer!" Came a shout from the back room. An all too familiar shout.

"You take care of it!" Was their answer. I mentally groaned, resisting the urge to smack my head against the counter. This was the last thing I wanted; him to see me buying this.  
>He sauntered out from the room, his blaring red hair the first thing I spotted, confirming my horrors. My eyes widened in dismay upon seeing him. There Fred Weasley II stood, in all his stupid glory or whatever. He was a year older than me, and in Gryffindor. He was <em>so<em> annoying. I'd gotten into _so_ many fights with him, it was unreal. I'm on good terms with his younger sister Roxanne, but he was almost as bad as Sharpay.

He stopped dead when he spotted me, and then his face broke out into the insufferable grin.

"Well, well, well... Look what the cat dragged in."

"I bet you don't even own a cat" I snapped, "And plus, you shouldn't treat your customers like that! Bad for business, you know."

"And like you'd know that!" He scoffed, "What do you want, anyway?"

"Oh, you know, come in, meet you, annoy the hell out of you, waste my time, knock a few shelves over..." He scowled at my sarcasm, "What do you think, dumbass? I'm here to buy this!" I chucked the spot vanishing cream on the counter.

He picked it up with a painful smirk; I knew what was coming now.

"Oooh, ten-second-pimple vanisher, you really do need this, don't you? I often wonder how you can even live with yourself with so many spots!"

"You know, it's a shame they don't have cream to sort out faces; you'd be so much better!"

"I might not even let you have this now!" Fred growled.

"As if it's up to you-"

"I _am_ the one behind the counter, not you, you know!"

"I'm sure you're Dad wouldn't be happy that you're refusing customers! And plus, wouldn't be good feedback, would it? I'm sure if you start refusing customers that your interest rate will drop as low as your popularity."

"That was such a bad insult." He glowered, stomping to the till audibly with the money I'd thrown on the counter and retrieving the change.

Slamming the change on the counter, we had our a-millionth glaring match. Well, I presume it was more than a million, but, being as intellectually awesome as I am, I round it up.

"I'd like a bag, if you don't mind" I kind of... sneered... Placing the change in my pocket. Well, hopefully it was sneered; I never knew what a sneer was, so I just kinda made my own definition of it.

With a huge, exasperated sigh, he grabbed a bag and literally threw it in my face. Taken back, my glare intensified. I was quite proud of it, actually...  
>Shoving the item in the bag, I gave him a rude hand gesture and stalked away.<br>Not before knocking over several items that was on a shelf.

See, usually I don't have the sort of courage to do stuff like that. Especially if I don't own the stuff I'm potentially destroying. But he'd really gotten me fuming. Seriously, I mean, I just wanted to, like, turn around and kill him. Honestly, he was _so_ infuriating. But, apparently, I was too, because next thing I know, something hard's smashing itself against the back of my head.

Stumbling, I dropped the bag as my hands flew to my head. With an enraged, weird sort of shriek, I gabbed the closest item off the shelf and threw it at his insufferable, stupid face. It missed completely, like, but he got the point. Because thats when the battle began. He continued to throw things at me, taking cover behind numerous shelves, as did I. But it wasn't one you'd laugh and enjoy yourself in. Yeah, Okay, I might of enjoyed myself the tiniest bit, but no one in the history of the universe would ever find that out. It was like a proper 'fight to the death' fight, if you know what I mean. The few other customers had long since fled, so that wasn't a worry. Or a problem. Whichever word fits in good there.

But then there was a scream, furious shouting, the banging of feet on the wooden floor, and roars of anger. _Ohhhhhhh dear_.  
>I was in the middle of throwing what looked like some sort of bucket thing, and Fred had a huge box of something about to fly from his grasp into my face, when we spotted three enraged adults standing at the bottom of these stairs that I didn't even know existed. Fancy that.<br>One happened to make me dropped the bucket in shock; it was Ron Weasley! One of the golden-trio! My eyes popped and my jaw dropped, and I'm sure I looked _very _attractive during those moments. Wait... Oh my God, that just rhymed! Awesome!  
>Wait, no, focus!<p>

Even though I didn't exactly believe in all that crap about The-boy-who-wouldn't-die, it was still weird to meet one of the main people in that story. Especially when they'd just caught you ruining the shop they happen to half own. If that makes sense.

"What do you think you're doing Fred?" Screeched the woman. She looked a mixture of fuming, and utterly shocked. Well, to be honest, it's not every day that you walk into a shop and see an employee and a customer throwing everything in the store at each other.

"Nothing, Mum..." Fred sighed. Oh, so she was his _Mum. _Ha, not good.

"You can't just attack customers!" She continued to screech.

"She was asking for it..." He muttered, glaring at me. I glared right back, and then regretted it, as the tallest ginger in the room gave me evils. And I mean, these were like, the best evils I had ever seen. I think it was Fred's Dad, since they looked so alike.

"Even if she was, you _don't_ attack customers!" His Mum continued, waving her hands about like a mad woman, "It's bad for business!

"Exactly what I said..." I muttered quietly to myself, but everyone seemed to hear me anyway. "Um, yeah... I'm really sorry, and, um, I'll give you some money, I mean, to make up for all the mess..." Well, I didn't have a lot on me, so hopefully they'd decline like nice, normal people

There was a pause, before Fred's dad asked "What's your name?"

"Erm, Freda... Quirk..."

"Wait? The one from Hogwarts?" Ron asked Fred.  
>I blanched at him, completely taken back. He knew me? How the-? What the-? OH MY GOD THAT'S AMAZING!<p>

"Um, yeah...?" Fred looked at him, probably the same way I was.

"You... You mean the girl who-" Suddenly Ron burst into a fit of hysterics. Everyone else stared at him like he was mad. "The girl... That girl who ga- gave you a bla- black eye last Christmas?" He managed to choke out.  
>Fred blushed immediately, mumbling something under his breath. His Mum looked very disgruntled, and I couldn't suspress my horror. <em>Not in front of his parents! <em>In fact, all I'd done was throw a history of magic book at him, and the corner of the binding smacked straight in his eye. I'd hidden for days.

"Ha, yeah, that wasn't actually me... It was... Uh... Okay, bye!" And with that, I turned and leapt out of the store.

I am _never_ going in there again... without an effective disguise. If my Mum ever found out what had just happened; she'd go mental.

See, she's a muggle, and so's my Dad. They're not accustomed to the fact that fights in the wizarding world aren't as serious as muggle fights. Well, that's the conclusion I've come to, anyway. A muggle is someone who isn't magically gifted, or magical at all. I remember when I first found out I was a witch, and Professor. Longbottom came to our house. My Mum actually fainted in surprise; I'd never laughed so much. Then I almost fainted when he showed me I wasn't going crazy, and transfigured the potted plant on the window ledge into a mini dragon. He turned it back immediately, confirming he hadn't meant to turn into a dragon at all. I believed him, since he was very red in the face.

When I first came to Diagon alley I actually ended up setting fire to the book shop. Ha! That was amusing; Arnold's hair set on fire. Yeah, he didn't like me back then. It was only when I put dung bombs in his older brother's soup that he began to warm to me. His brother's in Gryffindor; everyone thinks he's better than Arnold because of that exact reason. Arnold gets upset about that sometimes, and then I give these epic speeches (that I had memorised off Mary in the past) about houses not mattering and that one day we would prove them all wrong.

If only that was possible; I'm the only Hufflepuff that's daring to be rebellious against rules!

I dashed across the now slowly quietening street, taking one fleeting look back at the now evil _Weasley Wizarding Wheezes_, befoe heading straight into Magical Menagerie. It was a pet shop; I'd silently had a debate with myself last night, and despite of Arnold's warning to do it, I've decided to rebel against my Dad and buy a rat. See, they have magical rats on Diagon Alley; a guy in my class has one that can skip using its own tail; it's awesome. My Mum was all ecstatic about getting one after I told her that, but my Dad was all like "Er, no, do you think I'm stupid? Skipping rats, honestly..."

I had chosen to not answer his question; I didn't think he'd appreciate it.

Shutting the door quietly behind me, I failed to keep my jaw from dropping. It was so... so... so depressing! There were, like, three candles lit, making it real dark, and since the windows were covered with blinds, it was night dark. There was no one behind the counter, and as I looked at the jars on the wall full of grotesque things, and the many creatures going wild in containers and cages, I felt like running out of the door screaming.  
>But I didn't, because I had to brave it for my rat.<p>

I shuffled timidly towards the desk, double checking my wand was still in my pocket. I didn't care if I used under aged magic; I refuse to be attacked. Ringing the petite bell on the counter, I twiddled my thumbs apprehensively. I didn't like this place. At all.

Suddenly this man charged out from the back room, making me jump. He was actually quite young. And rough mind honestly squeaked 'Rape; run!', but I knew I had to be strong for my rat; to rescue it from this terrible place.  
>Once the guy saw me, he smiled a roughish smile. I stared back with terrified eyes.<p>

"Why, hello there!" Gosh, his voice was _awful_. All sleezish and rough at the same time, "What brings a pretty young thing like you doing here?"

I gulped, my mouth going dry. This guy was super duper _freaky_.  
>"I- Well, um" was all that came from my mouth.<br>The guy raised a dishevelled eyebrow at me, as I tried to retrieve my voice. I had to remember, I had a wand. I could fight him off if he tried anything. He's probably just a freak anyway.

But then that stupid little voice in my head told me what my Mum once had: 'There's a paedophile in every street in Britain.'  
>Okay, so then I panicked.<p>

"Rat. I need a rat. I have money, I'll buy one."  
>The guy looked really shocked, before his face brightened immensely.<p>

"Oh! You want to do business? A rat, was it? Well then, come this way!" He gestured to the back room, darting in there.  
>I stayed put, leaning across the desk to peer in. It was awfully dark in there; I was much safer in here. He shot back a moment, a slight frown upon his face.<p>

"Is something the matter?" He was acting innocent; I've heard of these stories. But still, I said nothing, and just stared, "No? Well, come on then!"

"Wait!" I hurriedly said before he could dart back out. He turned to face me; the annoyance was clear on his face. "I, erm, well..." I looked desperately around the room, before a sudden idea struck me. "There was a rat! Yeah, in here! It looked... nice?" I asked myself, once again checking my wand was still there.

"Really? Which one was it?"

"Err..." I looked around the room, before pointing in a random corner, "It was... Over there."  
>He darted over quickly. Sheesh, that guy was fast. It was shadowy-er and dismal-er than other corners in that particular corner; I couldn't see what he was doing. But a minute later he zoomed over to me, a large, squared cage in his hand.<br>I managed to make out paper shavings and a large, violet lump in the corner. I have no idea what that was, but I couldn't spot a rat anywhere.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Urp, well, where's the rat?" I didn't like speaking to this guy; I was terrified that any minute he was going to leap at me.

"Oh, yes, right, sorry..." He mumbled, producing a wand from his robe pockets. My hand tightened around mine, daring him to try something.

But instead, he prodded the violet lump. It moved ever so slightly, but when he prodded it again it leapt up, turning a furious shade of red.  
>Only then did I realise that the colour changing lump was a rat. It had a tousled looking coat, and half of its whiskers were missing. It had a huge, shiny, black nose that blended in with the dark room, and beady, almost silver eyes.<br>I gawped at it, and it gawped back. Its fur turned a jade colour as its greyish eyes bored into mine.

"I'll take it" I said at once. This rat was so awesome; I'd pay anything for it. Well, not literally anything, I doubt it was worth, like, my X-box o something... I can just imagine Arnold's face when he sees it; priceless.

I hardly paid attention to what the sleazy guy was telling me; I barely remember him handing me the rat's food and cage and everything. Though I think I remember him giving me a card with the colours meanings on it.

He's a dude (the rat), so I've decided to call him Rutilus, which means red in Latin. You know, since it was the first time I saw him change colour and everything. It's pronounced something like un-kilos. I know; awesome.

I felt relief wash over me as I entered the light of the street. It was almost completely deserted now; it must be lunch time. Well then, it was time to introduce my Mum to Rutilus. That's a bit long, isn't it? Maybe he needs a nickname.

Stuffing the shop's carrier bag into my shoulder bag, I made my way over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, where my Mum said she would meet me, careful to treat Rutilus' cage with heed. I liked this place, especially since it was shut down for years, because of some weird Death Eater explosion or something, and then out of nowhere it opened, better than before. Its Ice-cream's to die for. But, of course, I wouldn't actually die for it. So that statement's kind of a lie.  
>Once in the parlour, I realised I had another hour and a half before we were due to meet. I guess I'll just have an ice cream for now, then.<br>Sitting outside with Rutilus' cage safely on the table and a plain vanilla sundae, I gazed down at my rat. Would it be okay if I let him out? I didn't like the fact he was cooped up in that cage all the time, and he was now an aquamarine colour, which meant he was calm.

With a simple shrug I opened the locks and reached inside, scooping him up and bringing him out. He sniffed the air a moment, before being place on the table. I smiled broadly down at him; he was so cute. Before my eyes his coat turned a bright orange colour, which made my broad grin even broader. How can my Dad not like him?  
>I fished out the card that tells me about his colours from my bag and scanned it, finding bright orange. Oh, it means he's feeling mischievous, or excited. That's nice; he's like me!<br>Well, that was what I thought, before he leapt down from the table and shot across the street.

I stared after him in shock for a moment, before leaping after him quickly, screaming his name. Thank God there was hardly anyone about, I bet I looked like a right loon. God, Fred best not be looking out of the window right now. My arms were flailing about as leapt over a bin that fell over right in front of me, like Rutilus had knocked it over himself, and I bet anything my face was bright red. And shiny.

It was ages before I caught up with him, and that was only because he halted abruptly, almost ending in me stepping on him. I picked him up speedily, clutching him tightly in my hands. Breathing heavily, I watched as he stopped struggling and turned an angry shade of red. I raised an eyebrow at this, looking at the card that was still clutched in my other hand. Huh, it meant a lot of things: anger, caution, danger, fear, aggression. So... he was angry I'd caught him? But, he was the one who'd stopped; I wouldn't have caught him otherwise...  
>But only then did I realise where I was. Everything had darkened, and the usually bright and vivid buildings were grey and depressing. There was no ice cream parlour, and no George's shop. I'd never been here before, yet I knew exactly where I was. I knew what Rutilus meant; he meant danger... Fear.<br>We were in Knockturn Alley.

I can't believe I actually gasped out loud. I mean, it was deserted; no one was going to get me. And anyway, no one could be worse than that sleazy pet shop owner, could they?  
>Well, that guy stood in the arch way over there could be, since he looks half-human, half-elephant.<p>

As he continued to stare at me, I backed away. Really quite quickly and obviously. Maybe _he _was the rapist my mind had warned me about, and maybe my mind was a future person like that divination teacher is. Well, not a person, but a future mind, then.

Anyway, I noticed that I was backing away into an archway that lead into what looked like a dark and dingy – and therefore dangerous and unsafe – alleyway. So I was just prepared to dart into there, when something happened. Well, not to me directly, but it sure did change a lot of things.

This large group of people walked up behind the creepy-guy-stood-in-an-archway person. The leader – who looked like a very large and scary man – pulled out his wand and held it to his neck, visibly scaring the crap out of the creepy-guy-stood-in-an-archway guy. The large dude whispered in his ear threateningly, and then the guy just dropped to the floor, either unconscious... or dead.

Obviously I ran; fast, right up the alley way, clutching Rutilus for dear life. He seemed to realise the situation of danger, because he kept still and alert. As I ran straight up, I noticed a dilapidated door on my left. It was barely hanging on its hinges; it was a perfect hiding spot. I didn't want to be knocked out in Knockturn Alley; I would most definitely be raped then.  
>Switching Rutilus to one hand, I vaulted the broken door. Gosh, I didn't know I could do that. Anyway, it was major dark, but I obviously couldn't use lumos, 'cause then I'd get expelled or something. So I speedily clambered around the room, falling once and smashing my chin on the floor. It hurt; a lot. But to my great relief I found a doorknob to what turned out to be a spare cupboard, since I hid in there and everything. But just to make sure, I left the door open a crack.<p>

And no sooner had I hid, a gruff voice said reparo, and the room became light. The door across the room fixed itself; the light above seemed to put itself back together, as did the room. A very large table that had lain in large chunks around the room (the origin of my chin smash accident) came together to take up the room; chairs unhooked themselves from a tangled mess in the corner and spread themselves out along the edge of the table.

At least no less than thirty five people piled into the room; each had a seat of their own. From old, aggravated looking people to people no younger than just leaving Hogwarts. I inwardly gasped at the familiar sight of Keira Willows taking a seat; Jane Willows (a girl in her sixth year that I had once gotten a detention with's) older sister. Apart from her, I recognised no one.

The large, intimidating man entered last, waving his wand silently at the door as he did so. It glowed from a dark red to a vibrant green, before making a hissing sound that scared the crap out of me. Well, I wasn't leaving any time soon. He took a seat right at the end of the table; I think he was the leader of whatever this was. He had greyed, mattered hair upon his heavily wrinkled face, and had a large scar running down the left side of his face.  
>There was a moment of silence, in which I dared not even breathe in case I was heard.<p>

But then the dude spoke; his voice raspy and hoarse. "I believe you all know why I have called you tonight."

A low murmur ran down the table; everyone seemed to glance at each other in perplexity.

"No?" He looked down the table, directly at a middle aged man, who looked very... Err... Uncomfortable. "Rookwood, was it not my orders to inform everyone?"

Rookwood? I knew that name from somewhere... Hadn't he been a famous death eater or something?

"Yes, yes, but... The ministry, sir, It... Err... Has been very distracting at the moment. That Hermione Granger, sir, she won't give me a moment's peace..."

"Ah, yes, the Mudblood of the golden trio; I remember her. Extremely interfering and meddlesome; I have experienced it myself. You may be excused this once, Rookwood, but do not let it happen again."  
>The guy called 'Rookwood', who had up until now looked like he was about to crap himself, visibly shrunk into his chair with relief.<p>

"So, I have called you all tonight to discuss the plan we previously concidered. Up until now we have discussed the possibility of Imperius curse being held upon someone worthy, yes?"  
>People nodded; I leant in more closely. What the hell were they talking about?<p>

"Well, it appears that one of us has come up with a better plan, which not even I have been informed of: Archer?"  
>Everyone turned in surprise – even me – to where the frail looking woman sat. He mousy coloured hair fell into her eyes as she blushed profoundly, lowering her head. I couldn't believe it; her daughter was in the year bellow me.<p>

"Well, I... I was, um, in the ministry the other day, s-sir, in the department of mysteries, and... I discovered something most... _Wonderful." _Well, that _obviously_ wasn't a forced word. "There is a piece of magic, s-sir... Simliar to a- a Hocrux..." A wave of whispered past across the table, and people winced as though burnt, but it died down quickly, as they were eager to hear the rest. "It... It's an object, and a person places their soul in it, just like a horcrux. But, it's effectively difficult to master the procedure, possibly the most difficult piece of magic out there, and many lose their lives in the attempt of doing ss. But... But, the Dark Lord... He accomplished it."

Another hiss ran down the table, and was only silenced when the leader guy raised his hand. "And you're sure of this how?"

"As I said, I was in the department of mysteries, and through one of the many doors, there's a department full to the rim with shelves. Those shelves are rammed with a countless numbers of parchment. I happened to read through a couple, only to find that they're self-updating records with information a person's soul." She paused, taking a deep, quaking breath, "as I explored this area, I came across a high-security vault. However, being alone, and an Gringotts Curse Breaker (which gave me experience into breaking into high security locks) I wasted no time in letting my curiosity take over. Um, and inside, it was... It was the Dark Lord's account on his soul."

A sort of ripple passed through my stomach. I did not like where this was going. At all.

"And?"

"Well... It listed of his... His... _Hocruxes..."_ People, again, recoiled as though they'd been scalded. "But, it mentioned another piece of magic. I didn't recognise the term, but later that night I researched it thoroughly. It, it..." She seemed close to tears, "If you conceal your soul in an object in this perticular sort of way, it means you may die - I mean truly die, not like last time, when Potter was merely a baby, and the Dark Lord was actually still alive -... But be brought back to life."

Everyone started at this news, even the guy that everyone seems scared of. People stared at Archer with wide, terrified eyes, even me, before a loud buzz of arguments broke out.

"That! That's impossible!" I heard a stout man shout from the bottom end furiously, though his face was smothered in some sort of weird fear expression, "No spell can bring back the dead, idiot!"

"Yes, but if you think about it sensibly, it isn't exactly bringing back the dead," An older woman argued back, "It's bring back their soul; their ideas; their intentions; their memories. Not their body or wand, or magical abilities!"

"But that _is _bringing back the dead!" A gruff voice echoed across the table, "It's-"

"_Enough!_" Boomed the scary guy, and everything immediately fell silent, "I did not say this was up for debate!"

That shout was enough to startle Rutilus, who I had forgotten was even there. He squirmed widely in my hands, squeaking madly. I desperately tried to hush him, but with no avail. He ended up biting me on my fingertip, meaning I dropped him with a startled grunt.

During this time the people outside had hushed each other, listening intently and staring at the cupboard in which I was hiding. It was not until I'd been bitten that I actually realised this. I let out a ragged breath, clutching my throbbing finger tightly. Great, now a sore finger _and_ chin.  
>Then their gazes moved. From the cupboard, to along the floorboards, to the corner. And then I could see why; Rutilus was hunched in a corner, his red glow extremely visibly. I felt like bursting into tears then and there.<p>

The huge scary leader raised his wand at Rutilus and muttered an incantation, and it took all my will power not to dart out there and disarm him.  
>Nothing happened; thank god.<p>

"It's alright," He announced, "It's just a rat."  
>With one more fleeting glance at the cupboard, he turned back to Archer, who had token to shrinking extremely low in her seat by now. I could see the delighted glint in his eye as he began to speak again.<p>

"You're sure you read this correctly?"

She glanced up timidly, nodding.

"You're positively, _absolutely_ sure?"

"Y-yes, sir..."

"Then I do not think we have any use of our old plan. Archer, I need that account. Bring it to me by Monday. Bondil," He said to the even gruffer sounding man, "go and examine our Lord's body, we will need it. Jones, make sure your potion cabinet is fully stocked, I have a feeling they'll come into great use here. The rest of you, prepare for a rough looking year."  
>Everyone looked at each other in surprise and disbelief that it was over so abruptly, before silently and slowly standing up and beginning to file towards the door, which the leader guy opened with a swish of his wand.<br>"_But do not be caught._" The scary guy declared suddenly, making us all jump, "If you are, you stand alone. Your existence is not of our knowledge. That is all."

Everyone left fairly quickly after that. The leader guy a little after the others, because he chose to stare from Rutilus (who was still huddled in the corner) to the cupboard, and for one terrifying moment, I though he was going to check it, but after a while he just left. And with a swipe of his wand, the room fell back to its original state. Dark and unsafe.

I slid to the floor, still in the narrow cupboard, struggling for breath. _What the hell is going on_? There's no doubt he suspects I'm in here, that's why he ended the meeting so quickly. I ebt he's waiting outside the door... I'll have to stay hidden for a while.  
>But... What are those people plotting? Who <em>are <em>they, even?  
>Whoever they were, I don't think they were arranging a surprise party or anything. Ah, dry humour, my speciality.<p>

I had to warn somebody, anybody.  
>They'd mentioned something about a Dark Lord, hadn't they? It obviously can't be good, if they're saying they want to resurrect a Dark Lord.<br>I have to warn someone important, so they can do something about it. But, no one's going to believe me, are they? I mean, like that dude had said, no magic can bring back the dead... Maybe they'll just fail at it and I can just relax.

After what felt like a claustrophobic eternity, I felt it safe enough to leave. Firstly though, I had to get Rutilus.

Still rubbing my chin with my sore finger, just in case that did something to stem the bleeding or pain or whatever in both of them, I struggled to my trembling feet, pushed open the door and clambered out.

"Rutilus!" I whispered urgently, trying to scan the room, "Come here boy, Rutilus!"

He wasn't going to come, I knew that. So I had no choice but to use magic. This was an urgent situation, and it wasn't in front of muggles or anything. In fact, it'd be in a highly populated magical place, maybe they won't be able to track me. I brought my wand out from my extremely large combat trouser pockets, pointing it in some random direction.

"Accio Rutilus..." I hissed. And then bam, he was laid in my palm. Heh, that was easy enough.  
>Getting rid of my wand in my pocket again, I locked my hands around Rutilus and scrambled back towards the broken door. Vaulting it with great difficulty, I tumbled out into the alleyway; out into the open.<p>

"You!" Cried a familiar voice, but I didn't stop to chat with them.  
>And since a green jet of light landed right next to me, I don't think anyone would've.<p>

It exploded the wall next to me, sending debris flying. One got me on the head, making it smack into the wall behind me. I recovered fairly quickly, though my head pounded so painfully my vision kept on losing itself.

I turned and ran so fast I imagined I was nothing more than a blur. The pit of my stomach was throwing a wild party or something; I felt as though I was about to puke. I didn't care what I looked like now, though I did care that I almost died. Even though we haven't learnt about Killing curse's yet, I think I'd recognise one when saw one. And this time I definitely did.

Wide eyed and petrified, I rounded the corner where the creepy-guy-stood-in-an-archway still lay, unconscious, as I could see he was breathing heavily. I leapt over his body and straight down that street. There were quite a lot of people pursuing me now; I could tell by the clatter behind me. And the more I sprinted around the winding alleyways and streets, the more people seemed to appear from the shadows that I passed.  
>These were not good guys; definitely weren't good guys.<p>

Suddenly I ran onto a suddenly bustling street, drenched in sunlight and people. I stopped a milli-second to search for the ice-cream parlour, but was off again straight after. With a small look over my shoulder, I noticed the leader guy stood in the entrance to Knockturn alley, eyes glaring straight at me through the crowd.

I didn't hesitate to push people out of the way, I was too panic-stricken. Once in the parlour, I saw Rutilus' cage on the counter, with a note next to it. Huh, the owner guy must have known I left it. Darting straight to it (and knocking a table down on my way) I almost threw Rutilus inside it and slammed the door on it shut.  
>Noticing my Mum still wasn't here, I decided the Leaky Cauldron was the next, best place.<br>The guy behind the counter screamed at me as I darted out of the shop, cage swinging widely in my hand. I needed to find my Mum, now. And as I darted back through the street, knocking people over and such, I recognised an extremely tall figure in the crowd.

It was the Bondil guy or something from that meeting. He was out looking for me. _Mierda._

I managed to get to the leaky cauldron unseen, smashing through the door and straight towards the table where my Mum's friend sat.

"Freda!... Freda? What... What _happened_ to you?"

I furred my eyebrows at her, "What? What do you mean?"  
>And then I caught my reflection in the mirror across the room.<p>

My hair was tattered and crazy, my face wet with sweat and extremely dirty. Along my jaw bone and down to my chin ran long streaks of blood, most likely from my finger. My hand were lathered in blood as well, and then I realised it wasn't just my finger that was bleeding. All along my forehead and down to my cheekbone blood gushed out, infesting my hair and dripping on my clothes.

"I... I can't explain!" I cried out.  
>Suddenly every pair of eyes in the pub was on me.<p>

"Where's my Mum? I... We need to go! Now!"

"Freda, calm down! She's just gone to the loo... Look, there she is now!" Sure enough, my Mum was walking towards us, "Now, let me clean you-"  
>She'd reached out with her wand, but I pushed it aside. I needed my Mum to see me like this, to know the danger we were in.<p>

She almost fainted when she saw the state I was in.  
>"Freda! <em>What did you do? <em>You're a huge mess! Wh- Is that a rat?"

"No time to explain Mum, we need to get out of here!" And with that, I grasped her wrist and dragged her upstairs, to our rented room.

"Freda!" She kept on crying, highly perplexed, as I rushed around the room, packing everything by hand. "What _are_ you doing? _What is going on_?" I rushed into the bathroom, scooped up all our toiletries, and dumped them in a case. "Are you listening to me?" I double checked the now empty wardrobes, cupboards and under the beds, before throwing one of the cases at Mum, keeping the other for myself, slinging my shoulder bag back over my shoulder, and grabbing Rutilus' (who had now turned a brilliant bright orange again) cage.

"Mum, we need to get home, now. I'll explain then..." And with that, I darted back down to the pub, desperate to get home.

I sat in my living room armchair with my hammering head in my hands. My Mum and Dad sat on the sofa, while my older brother leant against the door frame with a thunderous expression on his face. My Dad had hold of Mum's hands in a comforting gesture, but he looked just as mad as my brother did.

I'd ordered Mum to call them as soon as we'd floo'd home, and because she was so confused, she did. I haven't spoken to them yet though; I was trying to think of a way to tell them what happened without sounding stupid. Oh, and let my Dad down gently about Rutilus, who was safely hidden in my room, with my 10 second pimple remover thing.

"Are you going to tell us _anything_ today, Freda?" My Brother, Aaron, snapped from the other side of the room.

"Urgh, where to start..." I mumbled to myself. Well, it was supposed to be to myself, anyway.

"How about how you got in such a state?" My Dad growled, refusing to look at me.

Lifting my head, I looked from one to the other, tears welling up in my eyes. Sheesh, this was getting like a death scene or something, which no one but me knows about. That was a really bad comparison... I fought the tears off; I _wasn't_ going to cry in front of my brother. That'd be horrendous.

"Well, I got like this because I was very nearly killed by the killing curse, which then happend to hit a wall, which then happened to explode and smack into my head." I said quietly.

I don't think anyone was expecting that. Maybe 'I got into a fight' (which I kinda had done, but wasn't going to tell anyone about) or 'I fell and smashed my head on a wall' (which I also kinda did...), but not that I'd almost been killed. My Dad's head whipped around to face me and Aaron almost fell over from his 'I'm-too-cool-for-this-crap' composure; Mum looked like she was about to faint; again.

"W-what?" My Mum stammered, horrified.

"You heard me, I almost got _killed_." I repeated forcefully.

"By who?" My Dad's voice was scarily quiet.

"Um, I don't _exactly_ know..." I said slowly. It was going to start sounding stupid any minute now.

"You don't _exactly_ know? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Aaron roared all of a sudden, causing us all to jump, "Honestly Freda, if this is some sort of joke or prank, I will _literally_ kill you!"

"Aaron!" My Mum gasped.

"Interrupt some alone time with your _girlfriend_, did I?" I snapped back, glaring at him, "And anyway, if I stranger comes up to you with a knife, you're not going to know who they are, are you?"

"_Someone came up to you with a knife!_" My Dad bellowed furiously.

"No! No, no, no. Actually, I don't know where they came from, but I think they only tried to kill me because I overheard something secret they were up to. They... They were saying something about... Bringing dead people back to life..."

"That's _it_?" Aaron said, "You brought us all home for _that_?"

"This is pretty important!" I screeched at him.

"How is it? You people are magic, I bet its normal-"

"NO! NO IT ISN'T!" I hollered at him, "It is very, _very_ un-normal, Aaron. Even if you _are_ magic, you aren't supposed to bring back the dead!"

"But, why would they try killing you just because you overheard that? I mean, it isn't _that_ important, is it?" Mum asked.

"I think it was _who_ they were thinking of bring back to life, and not the actual plan, that got them worried." I paused for a brief second, lowering my gaze to the floor, "they said something about a 'Dark Lord', but didn't go into detail..."

"Dark Lord? As in the Voldemort 'Dark Lord'?"

"Mum, I told you, that story isn't true! Well, most of it anyway. I bet Voldemort was just some guy who went mental and thought he could control everyone. He couldn't have been so hard to kill in the way that story says... But back to what happened-"

"Did anyone else overhear them?" My Dad interrupted.

"Uh, no, I don't think, unless Rutilus has other magical powers and can understand human speech..."

"Rutilus? Who's that?" Aaron asked.  
>Ohhhhhhhh dear; here we go.<p>

"Well, you see, I sort of, maybe, might have, kinda, bought... a rat..."

"WHAT! I TOLD YOU NO!" My dad roared. See! I told you!

"Well, I didn't think it was fair that Aaron got to keep a chinchilla, and I can't even have a magic rat..."

"Freda, My chinchilla died two years ago..."

"That's beside the point! Look Dad, I'll discuss Rutilus some other time with you, when I'm not being hunted down by maniac people who want to kill me and everything..."

"Well, then let's call the police or something!" Dad suggested loudly, standing up and reaching for the phone.  
>I literally dived in front of him, snatching the phone out of his grasp.<p>

"No Dad! The police don't even know magic exists! If they found out, I'd probably be sent to Azkaban or something!"

"Azk-?" Aaron began to ask.

"The magic people prison" I snapped, "Look I don't think we should tell anyone, just yet. I mean, no one's going to believe me, and the maniac people don't know where I live, so we should be safe for now... But I don't think this is the end of it..."

"So what was the bloody point of this bloody meeting?" Aaron finally snapped, bellowing across at me.

"Well, _excuse me_ for warning you that your sister was almost killed!" I screeched back, "And anyway, they could come after any of us now. But fine!" I screamed, throwing the phone back down on the holder thingy, "next time I'll just leave it, shall I?"

I stormed past my brother and up the stairs, ignoring my Mums calls, and straight into my room, slamming the door. Flopping down onto my bed, I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it furiously.  
>Whoa, I need to do that more often.<br>Well, I guess everything'll just run normally again now, since they have no idea where the hell I live.

But gosh, Brothers were the most infuriating creatures alive.

***Peeks from behind hands* So...?  
>How was it? Good? Bad? Stupid? Awesome? Plebbish? Sky-person-ish?<br>Sorry, I got carried away...  
>Anyway, I don't get his whole reviewing business. Well, I know what a review is, but I don't get if it's really important that you get tons of reviews...<br>So, if it is, or if it isn't, feel free to do whichever you want. Doing so would make me happy, even if you tell me you hated it and it was as bad as pleb... ions... Plebions...  
>Wait, what?<br>Okay, so, Bye for now!  
>P.S: I'll try to update as soon as I can... <strong>


	2. Summer Holidays & the Return to Reality

**Okay guys, chapter two! Whoo!  
>Sorry, I took longer than I thought I would. Slight delays:<br>First of all, I got shouted at by a Police officer (REBEL!) for running across the road in front of it. She was like "Be careful next time!" *smirk from me* "No, Seriously!"  
>Yeah, I found that funny, so I shared my hilarious story with my Mum (Who knows why? I'm strange) And she thought I was being disrespectful towards the law (no, seriously!) So I was unpermitted to go on any electrical appliance apart from the toaster, the microwave, and those sort of stuff.<br>But that was alright, it only lasted a day. What was worse was the fact my bloody laptop charger broke!  
>'Tis okay now, I stole my Mum's and now we have to share it.<br>So, um, here it is! Enjoy! **

By some strange sort of weird miracle, life seemed to recover from that crazy ordeal it put me through. It was soon forgotten amongst my family; they seemed to think that we were safe. Which, of course, for now we were, kind of… Okay, so I had no idea where those strange people were, what they were doing, if they had accomplished their 'Bring-Voldy-Back-To-Life' quest, and if they knew how to find me yet. They could be just waiting for the correct moment to strike.

But the main problem now was Rutilus. Yeah, I still hadn't found a nickname for him. Ruti sound stupid, and Red is even stupider. My Dad went mental after he got over the shock of his own daughter almost being murdered. Yeah, he got over it alarmingly quick. I was extremely annoyed that he soon forgot about it, and decided to voice out my thoughts. I had said: "If he just took a moment to think, and realise tate he might not of been able to shout at me at that very moment, as I could be ten foot under and missing." He just blew up even more. 'Don't make jokes about murder!' he told me. Well, screamed at me. Kind of the same thing… Whatever.

Anyway, in the end I was permitted to keep Rutilus, in order that I used my spending money to look after him. I told them to bog off at first, but after two days of being grounded, I agreed. I don't like having to spend my money on needs, only on wants. Heh, yeah, I know, I'm kind of spoilt… But Aaron's worse than me! Honestly, right, once he locked himself in his room because they wouldn't pay for his Xbox live anymore, and he didn't come out for two whole days. I was permitted to come out during the days of my grounding-ness, but just not out of the house.

Four weeks passed by timelessly (kind of), and in that time I did a lot of things and went a lot of places, which helpfully distracted my anxious mind.

First, having worked up enough courage, I used the ten second pimple vanisher. And I must say, I'd never been happier in my life. A part from that time I got my X-Box, that was amazing. Anyway, it worked outstandingly; my face had never been so clear before. I didn't even need concealer! I really need to get working on that disguise; that shop is officially amazing.

I visited Arnold quite often by the Floo Network, since he lived in London. One time we went out to the cinemas, another time we went to a shopping centre (he looked at books, I looked at Xbox games), another we went to my house and we helped each other with our homework. Well, he helped me… I don't know how much of a help I was. I think I would've completely and epically failed at this Herbology assignment if he hadn't come to my rescue. Honestly, who cares about Puffapods? I mean, the name makes it sound so… fluffy and Fee Fee and the flower tots-ish. Honestly, _Puffapods_?

We also talked about Hogsmead, this village third years and above were allowed to visit on weekends if their parents signed the permission form. Of course, our parents already had. Okay, I forged my dad's signature… But no one has to know that, do they? Another interesting subject was the two extra classes we were taking in third year… I was taking Care of Magical Creatures, and Study of Ancient Runes. I've always wanted to learn about magical creatures ever since Professor. Longbottom turned the plant into a mini dragon. Yeah, that was hilarious.

Arnold was taking Care of Magical Creatures (Whoo!) and Arithmacy. Or something. I can't pronounce it. But honestly, _why _would you want to take Maths at hogwarts? _Why?_ Why would you put yourself through so much torture? Gosh, the thought of it makes me cringe.

But whatever we did throughout the holidays, I plainly refused to go into Diagon Alley. I'd trusted Arnold with what happened, and thankfully he took it all seriously. He told me it was just a meeting that ex-Death Eaters sometimes hold, about bringing back dead dark lords and attacking Muggles for amusement. When I asked him how the hell he knew this, he said it's in the _Daily Prophet_ sometimes. Apparently Death Eates were the followers of Voldemort. I didn'tpay any more attention, all that stuff's a load of crap. There've been more Dark Lords than Voldy. And anyway, that examiner paper thing is _so_ boring, so obviously I don't read it, so obviously I don't know any of that.

The third week in, me, my parents, Aaron and his friend (unfortunately) all went to the Caribbean for Monday to Friday. I don't know why Iw asn't allowed a friend; people are mean like that. Arnold said he'd stop by everyday to look after Rutilus, as my neighbour was a muggle and all.  
>All my Mum and Dad did was lounge on the beach and pool side, so when Aaron and his friend went out places, I either stayed with Mum and Dad, tediously doing nothing, or went with Aaron and John (his friend) resentfully. I'd rather of been out and seeing things than being stuck on a beach all day, anyway.<br>Yeah, Aaron and John weren't exactly happy about that. Well, neither was I, to be honest. First chance I got, I sneaked off. I met some local kids that seemed pretty cool, and I ended up hanging out with them a lot. They were extremely amused by my accent, but I was with theirs, too.

One of the days I met a student from Hogwarts, who was in Slytherin. I know, right? I was so happy!  
>I just happened to be hiding from a panicked Aaron and John (who finally discovered I was missing... Again) in this sort of condensed tree sort of area, when I came across this dude playing quiditch with his Dad. They didn't notice me until I tried unsucessfully to sneak away. They panicked, but I confirmed that I was a witch, and everything was just awesome after that.<br>His name was Scorpius Malfoy… Or something like that. He seemed pretty decent; he was in the year below me. We got to know each other, and his Dad lent me his broom so I could play quidditch with them. It was a close call, but he won. Only because I hadn't practised recently.

I'm always practising at every chance I got, and I'm hoping to try out for the school team next year. I have a Firebolt, and despite it being really old and everything, that's the broom I fly best on. That's probably why Scorpius won; he has the latest broom; the Angel 360. Although, he let me have a go on it, and it was pretty awesome to ride a modern broom and all that. I met his parents one day(both of them, properly) and they seemed great. Not at all embarrassing like my parents.

As we left, and I said goodbye to Scorpius, my family were all there. So, on the way back, I received endless teasing. Apparently I had a new boyfriend. Pfft, whatever.

I spent the next week writing to Mary, who was spending her holidays in Asia somewhere, doing voluntary work with an Orangutan school. It's this place where people rescue orphaned Orangutans and train them to be wild Orangutans, so when they're older, they can be released back into the wild, or something. She told me it's really cute and adorable and entertaining, but really hard work because they want to be with you _all_ the time, wherever you go. And they want to know what you're doing, at what this is, and where you're going. They sounds a little familiar... *Cough*my parents*cough*

That weekend I went and stayed with my cousin up in Scotland. She's not Scottish, she just lives there. She moved up when I first started going to Hogwarts. See, we went to primary school together, and were practically best friends. That's until I got the letter from Hogwarts, and she didn't. I had to tell her, my parents wanted me to go to a foreign boarding school, and she threw major tantrums. She hated the fact I was leaving her, and that she'd be friendless. I didn't exactly want to leave her either, but she was acting like a spoilt brat; more so than usual. So I screamed at her and she screamed back, and we didn't talk until the Christmas, when the family came to my house to exchange presents. She got me four different types of foundations, which she knew I wouldn't like, and I got her a book on plants. Yeah, she didn't like that either.  
>But later on that holiday, Aaron was sick (along with everyone else) of the constant glares and sarcastic, snippy comments, so he managed to somehow lock us in the airing cupboard. Don't ask how, I have no idea. So we kind of stood there in an awkward silence, before she made a comment and I started ranting on at her. After a huge argument, she just hugged me, and I was like '… WHAT?' and then she laughed and then we were friends again. Yeah, we're weird. It was a pretty weird make up, anyway.<p>

We kept in touch pretty much after that. Of course, I couldn't write a letter to her and send it by owl, so I had to send the owl to home, and then they'd post it to her, and she'd do the same back. I just told her that it was really complicated to send letters directly, and she bought that. She's pretty dumb, but don't tell her I said that.  
>She's got the same level of Mischievousness as I do, so Saturday night we snuck out late at night when we were supposed to be having a slumber party, and went to the local park. Rebellious, I know. But the thing is, we brought alcohol. I know, I know, we're only twelve, but it wasn't like we were drinking Vodka. Just sharing a bottle of alcho-pop. She thought we were huge rebels, but I found it boring. She hogged most of it, hardly letting me have any, so, yeah. When we went back, all hell broke loose with her parents.<br>Lets just sum this up by saying I'm not allowed to go there anymore. Not for a while, anyway.

The following week was the last. Mary had come back to England, and was now stressing about her boyfriend. She thinks he's cheating on her. She's only been going out with him for, like, 3 months. She's paranoid easily, he's just been spending the holidays with his married sister whose husband has three daughters. You can kind of see where she's coming from, but still.

But I had my own problems to worry about. My Mum was making me get up earlier (too early) to 'prepare myself for school mornings'. I mean, she got me up at half nine on the Tuesday! Honestly, she's so… Argh. And I was continuously moping about, dreading going back to school. Who needed school? I certainly didn't. With all the teachers, and nerds, and people stuck-up themselves… and Fred… And Sharpay... And Peeves... And Professor. Binns... And Professor. Jarak... No, school sounded like a very bad idea.

But Wednesday morning, something happened. And I've never been so terrified in my life. It was worse than that Death food people meeting. I can never remember their names...

I set my alarm for half four in the morning (wait, wait, wait! Let me explain before you go "WHAAAAAAT?), because according to the weather person on the news that's not at all accurate usually, it was going to be an extremely foggy morning. Which it turned out to be, thank god, so I didn't get up early for no reason. It wouldn't be that dark either, 'cause of the street lamps and everything.

So I'd decided I need to practise my flying skills, especially after being beat by Scorpius. My Firebolt wasn't the best broom, as I'd mentioned, but it was _my_ broom. I was at home with it. Not even the fact that the-boy-who-wouldn't-die had one when he was younger had put me off of it.

I dressed into my _really _old Levis (they're hand downs from Aaron, or more, forced downs; he didn't want to give them away and I didn't want them. I only where them when people aren't going to see me – A.K.A around the house) a simple white vest top and this huge fleecy vintage thing that looked like it belonged to an O.A.P, but it had wolves on, which made it okay. It kept me warm, so whatever.

First of all I refreshed Rutilus' food and water, so that I wasn't a bad owner. I couldn't see him now, he was in the bedding, which was glowing a purplish-pink colour.

Then, grabbing my broom from the back of my closet (my closet is huge), stuffing my wand of awesomeness into my huge trouser pocket, and pulling on my grey pumps at complete random, I darted downstairs, and wrote a note in case someone woke up and realised I wasn't there, and then they panicked and phoned the police immediately without hesitation. I've learnt from experience. Trust me; the police get really suspicious when you turn up three hours later with a huge broom in your hands. I had to say I decided to sweep all the streets because I felt like doing something good for the community. They all bought it, the idiots.

The street looked eerie with all the fog and darkness, and the gloomy lanterns at both sides of the street, with the huge silhouette of Ludlow castle behind them. I didn't mind; no one was going to be out; no one was going to see me. Which was exactly why I hadn't showered or put on any make-up and fussed with myself yet. I would, when I returned at about seven; it was now five. See, the Castle didn't open to the staff until about seven fifteen. So I had a while.

Mounting the broom, I kicked off and soared high into the air; far over the castle. I loved the feeling of cool air blowing my hair back and whipping my face. It made me feel so liberated; so fearless; so carefree. Sometimes I get too carried away, and slipped off; it acually happened a lot. That's one of the reasons I'm not going to try out for the team until fourth year, when I know I've practised the best I can and don't slip up anymore.  
>After adjusting to the broom, I began to do arbitrary things, like sharp turns and steep climbs and attempted loop the loops, which I completely failed at. I managed to go handless though; that was an achievement for me. 'Cause I suck at most things, just to let you know.<p>

I did get kind of cold, but didn't really care. I was too busy concentrating. I _had _to make the team next year, I _had _to. Otherwise, I'd die. Literally, it's been my dream ever since I saw the first school tournament. Hufflepuff totally owned Ravenclaw, and that inspired me with Quidditch. For Christmas I asked for nothing but a Firebolt, and because my parents wanted to be nice, they got me it. As well as a Snow Patrol CD, which was completely pointless, because I hate Snow patrol.

The sun rose around half six-ish, so I got half an hour for training in daylight. But as five to seven approached – and I was preparing to go home – I noticed something wasn't right. A part from the forecast that the morning was going to be foggy, the rest of the day was going to be quite nice. So why were there huge rainclouds gathering?

I know, I know, Weather people are almost always wrong, well, kind of, that's the public's general opinion, but really? They couldn't be _this_ wrong! Something odder happened. The air was moist and clammy. The very few leaves that had already fallen, and the litter that has been carelessly thrown to the ground before… They shifted on their own. There wasn't a breeze. The trees stayed tediously still, the village of Ludlow deadly quite. No cars sounded, no early morning walkers passed by on the ground.

I watched from high up on my broom. I felt clammy and sweaty; I needed to take my fleece off. But, if I did that, I felt as though I'd be vulnerable. Like, I'd be an easy target. From what? I have no idea. Intuition, I guess. Something was there. Something creepy and stealthy. Something silent and deadly. Something was preparing to strike. I could just... Sense it... You know? Like, intuition.

And then I spotted it. In the sky; the rainclouds. They were unnaturally dark and looming over the castle with a ghostly look. I felt a sickly feeling in my stomach; I was scared. Of clouds. What the hell?

But I tried to head home. That's when a walker decided to walk by, and I had to stay in the air. I gulped, and silently swore at the walker. I don't know why the clouds freaked me out so much; maybe I just couldn't stand the thought of flying when there was a storm on the way.

Or maybe it was the fact that the clouds had decided to take the image of death. That in the sky now, there was a vast, terrifyingly real, stony still skull made of vapour.

I just sat there, gawping at the sight. I could feel my body trembling, and now I understood why everything felt so wrong.

There was an evil presence in Ludlow. A presence that brought with it fatal secrets, torturous work, and ultimate death. A presence that was looking for one person, but would kill any in their way with complete ease. A presence that I had to flee from; now.

The Ex-Death Eaters had returned. They were going to steal back their secret; their secret that would cost my life.

I turned to leave immediately, but something stopped me. On the roof of the tower stood several figures. Several figures cloaked in darkness and mystery. Faces masked by what looked like bone, but beautifully carved into horrifying faces that haunted my nightmares as a young kid.

They were like the hunters of the night; assassins of darkness. They were the predators, I was the prey.

I had no choice in the matter; I had to get away from here. For my family's sake; for the _villages _sake! They'd kill anyone, and I didn't want a guilty conscience. Hell, I didn't want to die! So that's why I turned and sped upwards. I was completely vertical; I was a complete blur. I wasn't messing about.

Where was I going? Probably to hell. But I had to find somewhere; somewhere they couldn't get me; somewhere I would be protected. And I had to think fast.  
>They were already mere feet behind me.<p>

**It wasn't as good or long as I wanted it to be, but I was in a rush. Because I was bored. I wanted to rush myself because I was bored.  
>I have such an eventful life *sarcastic sigh*<br>Okay, well Reviews would be nice, and... Yeah...  
>Thanks to HarryyGinnyyPotter for reviewing last time, they're completely awesome!<br>Ten points to Gryffindor! Or whatever house you're in! I can't remember!  
>Okay, I'm rambling, sorry, I'll let you go now. So, um, thanks for reading! Hopefully updating soon! Um, bye<strong>**, then!  
>Oh, and by the way, I personally love Snow Patrol. Freda just doesn't, 'cos she's awkward.<strong>


	3. Flight, Fright & Fight

**Ha, okay, hi.  
>So, the third chapter.<br>****Thanks to NightKill for reviewing, and Limanehious ! =OD  
>Again, I don't own any of the characters, part from Freda...<br>Okay, so, enjoy! Hopefully, if you don't... Well, um, that's awkward...  
>Anyway, onwards! <strong>

Ludlow was left far behind me as I sped away with the force and speed of a bullet. Hopefully, that'd make me look so cool. My hands gripped the broom so hard they were trembling. Well, trembling more than I already was. The air was a lot colder and thinner; I had to be high up so I wasn't spotted by muggles. But the higher I rose, the harder it became to breath.

The Death Eaters were right behind me, keeping up effortlessly. I think they had the Angel 360; I had to keep making sudden turns that jolted my stomach to keep them behind. My head was pounding, so much it was practically unbearable. But I couldn't do anything about it; I was stuck in a situation of life and death. One wrong move, one wrong turn, I was dead.

Why? They were firing curses at me; the stunning spell, the obscuro spell, the Impedimenta jinx, the body-bind curse, the killing curse. Any one of these would knock me off my broom, or, even better for them, just kill me.

I flew straight for ages, cutting across many fields and towns and roads and lakes. Eventually, far down below me, I could see a large road, which was probably a motorway.

How far had I come from Ludlow? And where the hell was I, even? In fact, why the hell was I even doing this? I shouldn't let myself cause so much trouble over a stupid, pointless secret; it wasn't as if I'd be able to make any difference anyway, even if I did survive. I didn't want to be on the run the whole of my life, because really, what sort of life was that? What would be the point? Really, what was I actually running for? I'd thught that since I'd been chased in Knockturn Alley, but as the summer holidays had progressed, I honestly thought I might have gotten away with it. But now they're back again, this was probably the end.

_So why was I still running? _I was a kid, inexperienced with magic, gullible and naive, and I honestly believed I'd be some sort of match for powerful, experienced Death Eaters? So, why didn't I halt, right now, and take the consequences that my curiosity had earned me, like a man? Well, not a man, but, um, brave-like? Yeah, like a Gryffindor?

The sorting hat was obviously right; I'm definitely a Hufflepuff.

I slowed down subconsciously, still debating with myself, which seemed to take my pursuers by surprise, because they all shot straight past me. Yeah, that was how close they had been following. I hovered there, shaking and perplexed and vulnerable. Stopping was the right thing, it had to be. It'd make everything so much easier; so much easier for me, for these paranoid Death Eater people, for my family-

_My family_. My Mum, my Dad, Aaron… They all knew the secret. They were in danger as much as I was. And that was because of me. I dragged them into this without meaning to, but I'd still done it none the less. They were in heaps of trouble, and it was my fault.

I _had_ to figure something out, something to end this. If I died, they died. Yeah, they were older and wiser and stronger than me, but Muggles didn't stand a chance against magic folk. Especially Death Eaters. They aren't dumb; they'd eventually find out that I've told someone. And once they find out the people I told were Muggles, let's just say my family were screwed.

So _that _was why I had to stay alive, why I had to keep running. For my family.  
>As the Death Eaters shot back towards me, I forced myself to head them on, until the last minute, when I shot under. A green burst of light barely missed my ear, but it gained me some ground.<br>With a sharp turn to the right, I darted forward. I had a new found energy that coursed through my body, a voice in the back of my head telling me I actually had a chance of surviving.

Hours later I found myself speeding over rural towns and thousands of emerald green fields. Well, I doubt there was actually thousands, but there _was _a lot...

My hands and feet were completely numb, and felt as though they were frozen to the broom. My teeth were chattering irritatingly, continuously distracting me. It was only when a curse flew inches past my head, or my broom would shudder violently, that I would snap back to reality. But apart from that, my mind was set on my goal. I had to get to safety, wherever that was.

I began to fly over a dense tree area thing; I was flying further and further away from civilisation. I could easily see it was overgrown; like no one had been there in years. If I screwed up now, I was dead. As I keep on saying.

And then, it happened. As I soared over a particularly small clearing, my broom gave off the biggest shudder yet.

_Before it exploded_.

It literally disappeared beneath me, shattering into millions of tiny splinters and twigs. I screeched and flailed my arms about, but I dived towards the ground none the less, landing with a great _thump_. Pain spread through my body like an unstoppable, raging fire. My eyes practically detonated with tears, but I had to move. The Death Eaters were still there. With the most painful heave I struggled to my knees, then my blistered feet, before stumbling about blindly. I fell against a tree, but propelled myself back up and somehow managed to find shelter under a rather non-prickly bush. Curling up into the smallest ball I could, I cradled my burning body and silently sobbed, completely failing at holding my breath.

There were footsteps, loud, echoing footsteps. And voices. Unwelcome, unforgiving, callous voices. The repulsive sound of them made my stomach squirm with hatred and fear. Now I knew this wasn't some stupid video game scenario. This was the real deal. What the hell was I going to do now?

* * *

><p>For hours on end I laid there, hours after they'd left, taking off again to search the skies. Hours that felt like mere minutes; time only showed itself when darkness fell. It was more or less pitch black now. My body still throbbed; I'd found so many splinters puncturing my skin. Pulling them out had been about the most horrendous thing I've ever had to do.<p>

But now, to top it all off, my throat was burning. I mean, literally, almost corroding my throat. I needed water. A liquid. _Anything _to quench my horrible thirst. I needed it more than anything. Water; that was all that my mind could seem to think about - repeating itself like an infuriating broken record. I couldn't lay there any longer, I needed to get somewhere, warn someone. Get home; safety and security was the main priority now. And some form of liquid.

With a deep, shaky breath, I dragged myself up from my position, still sobbing and quaking. I immediately fell back down onto my stomach; my legs had turned to mush. I couldn't walk, I couldn't go anywhere. Yet, I had to. I _had _to keep going; the longer I stayed the worse it would get. So, I got up again, this time leaning against a tree for support. The world was spinning rapidly, but I had to continue onwards.

Hours later, I was found to be still stumbling about, still bleeding and crying, still shaking and hallucinating. Things were made ten times worse as it was slowly growing darker and darker. I couldn't see where I was going, I was never going to get out of here, they were going to find me, I was doomed, I was dead, I was-  
>Abruptly a very faint light entered my vision. My head snapped towards it, and instinctively I began to make my way towards the source. My eyes widened painfully; there was no mistaking that! It was a house! Some sort of shabby hotel by the looks of it. But that didn't matter; I was safe!<p>

My fatigued legs picked up speed as I began to unsteadily walk towards the house. There were about three fences I'd have to cross to get there, but really, who cared?

As I found myself in the last field, I was passing a large clump of bushes when they rustled. And it was never a good sign when the bushes rustled. Especially when there wasn't a breeze. I froze, not daring to move. Hopefully whatever it was just wander past me, not acknowledging my presence. I'd be fine, just take deep, silent, mental breaths, Freda, you're fine-

HOLY CRAP SOMETHING BIT ME! I fell on my haunches, screeching slightly. Throwing my arms about wildly, I started when they came into contact with something that sent it flying backwards. In the darkness, I could see a small figure pick itself up, grumbling, before hurrying back towards me. I readied myself; it was so small I could easily pick it up.

When it was close enough, I grabbed it by its foot and held it up in the air. It began to make some sort angry mumbling noise, a part from it was quite loud. Being able to examine it, I identified a creature that looked like a potato, yet wore boots. Merlin; Gnomes! That meant… it was a magic residence! Oh my God, my luck really had changed!

Throwing the gnome away from me, I managed to build up the energy to run, before I threw myself over the last fence, entering the buildings garden. Then, winded, I stumbled up to the door. Yes, _yes_, I was safe! My wearied hand built up the last ounce of energy I had left and knocked on the door. I felt my eyes droop, yet resisted the urge to relax.

Okay, so what I'd do: I'd ask who-ever it was for a portkey back to Ludlow, then say I'm incredibly sorry for disturbing them for this hour if it was late. Easy as. Unless… Oh my god, what happened if a Death Eater lived here? Holy crap, I hadn't that about that… Crap crap crap, I needed to run away, I needed to hide. Yet I couldn't bring myself to move. I was so close to safety, I couldn't just turn away now…

The door opened. Light poured out of the wooden door way, to reveal a content looking woman. Her hair was flaming ginger, and her face was covered in freckles. He smiling expression turned to one of horror as she spotted me. I grinned pathetically at her.

"What the-?"

A jumble of unrecognisable words poured from my quaking mouth. I bet no one in the history of the universe would ever be able to tell what I'd just said; not even me. _Freda you idiot, she's going to think your mental now!_

"Excuse me?" She played with a necklace around her neck as she apprehensively asked, "Are you okay? What- What happened to you?"

She might be a Death Eater, I can't tell her much, "Um, sorry, um, to disturb you, like, but can you, um, please, um, make me a portkey, so I can get back to, um, Ludlow, please." I felt incredibly awkward asking it.

"Ludlow? You came here from Ludlow? But, that's pretty far from here… What _happened _to you?"

I supposed I looked like a mess, being chased by baddies for over 3 hours, and because of the fact I hadn't showered, had no make-up on, and I was wearing an O.A.P's jumper. "I… I was out with my mates and fell off my broom. I, uh, I was knocked unconscious, and…" Oh my God, think Freda, think you incompetent fool!

"And…?"

"Um, they couldn't find me. When I woke up, I didn't know where the hell, I, uh, was, and, yeah. I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to make me a portkey, but… Please?"

She glanced sideways at me sceptically, "How exactly did you fall of your broom?"

"Um, I, the birds got in the way…"

She raised her eyebrows, "Where's the broom now?"

"It, uh, got eaten." Oh my God, this is really how I lie? "By, uh, a beaver. Yeah, I presume it saw the wood and was like 'Wood!' and then ate it."

Her gaze darkened immensely, "I'm sorry, but if you're going to come knocking at this house at this hour only to make stupid jokes, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Wait! Wait, I'm sorry, it's just… You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

She examined my face thoroughly, "You look somewhat familiar…"

… I did? Gulping, I felt my insides tighten. _Meirda_, she probably is a Death Eater! Before I could even think about that, I voice from inside called. "Hey, Gin, who is it?" A man came to stand behind her.

I blanched. The guy had a black mop head, green eyes, round glasses, and _a lightning bolt scar_. IT'S HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER! First Ron Weasley, then Harry Potter? Next it's going to be Voldy! Anyway, this Harry Potter took one look at me and his eyes narrowed. So, naturally, I shied away. I would've been like "What you glaring at, sucka!" If it hadn't been Harry Potter glaring at me.

"And you are?" He asked, his tone unwelcoming.

"She's… She claims to have come from Ludlow, and have fallen off her broom" The woman glanced back at him anxiously. His eyes narrowed even more.

"What's your name?"

"Uh… Moira…" I had to be cautious, didn't I?

"Well, _Moira_," He obviosuly didn't believe me, "what's your real purpose for coming here at _this _hour?"

"I was – attacked – and need to get home. Please, I'm not lying, why would I lie about something like this? I'm not as pathetic as that!" Honestly, this Harry Potter dude seemed like a right… noob.

"Hey, uncle H, you playing chess or what?" Came a voice from behind them. An all too familiar voice. Again.

"Yeah, in a minute." Harry called back.

"Who is it?" The familiar voice asked again, pushing past his uncle. His jaw dropped when he saw me. "Freda?"

"Her names Freda, huh?" Harry asked, voice riddled with annoyance.

Holy crapola. It was Fred. Of all people, it _had _to be Fred. I just continued to stare at him; just my luck. I'd never hear the end of it now.

"What're _you _doing here? What _happened? _You look…?" He snapped, and insufferable sneer appearing on his face. But for once, I couldn't react. I didn't have the energy, I didn't have the time, I didn't have the patience.

"Do you two know each other?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, we _know _each other." He growled. Kind of; it was weird.

Suddenly there was a huge flash of green light, and a sharp _bang_. I screamed in shock, sinking to the floor, covering my head as a fresh load of tears erupted from my swollen eyes. They were back, they were going to kill me, they'd obviously followed me, and I'd been _so close_ to safety! And now I'd led Fred and Harry Potter and this woman into it…

"What's going on here?" A shocked voice asked behind me, "'She afraid of fireworks of something?"

I literally felt my whole body relax. Oh my God, they hadn't returned. They hadn't found me.

"Ron, shut up. Something's spooked this poor girl, and I don't just mean the fireworks." The woman snapped, kneeling down next to me. Crap, Ron was here? HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE TO SEE ME LIKE THIS? Shaking, I glanced up at Harry, who had a sort of shocked glint in his eye, while Fred just stood there, staring at me in horror. "Who did this to you?" She asked gently.

I opened my mouth, yet no words came out. I was shaking violently again, my head pounding. "She's in a state of shock," Harry informed everyone, "We need to get her St. Mungos."

I shook my head rapidly. I couldn't go there; they'd ask questions. Questions I wouldn't, couldn't answer. I'm not brave enough, strong enough, to be questioned by the Ministry. I wasn't put into Hufflepuff for nothing. Harry raised his eyebrows in irritation.

There was another bang. I screamed again, scrambling to get away. "_RON!" _The woman screeched. I didn't care; I wasn't safe here… I needed to get away, I wasn't safe.

"I can't help it! I'm only testing them, anyway!"

Kind of…Falling… to my feet, I pushed past them all and began to try and run. These people couldn't help me; even if it was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I didn't want them to know; I didn't want anyone to know! I needed to just… Just, get away

"Wait!" The woman called out suddenly, but I was far too distanced for her to be able to stop me. I wobbled, but my adrenalin carried me on. Until my arm was grabbed, yanking me back from my sprint.

I thrashed widely, not caring who it was who had stopped me. Ally or enemy, I didn't know, I didn't care. My sense of danger was muddled up; everyone was the enemy.

"Whoa! Sheesh, cut it out!" The words didn't register in my brain as I began to smash my fist against a quite burly arm that belonged to the person who has stopped me.  
>They grunted in shock, since I probably couldn't have hurt them much. I probably hurt myself more than I did them "A little help here!" I tried to squirm out of the grip; it didn't work.<p>

"RON! STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE SCARING HER?" A terrifying roar echoed across the garden. The grip loosened immensely, allowing me to launch myself out of it. With a petite stumble, I began to sprint towards the garden gate at the end of the garden again.

"HARRY, NO!" I heard another screech, before a different voice bellowed "STUPEFY!"

I knew what was coming. I didn't have time to react. Before I knew it, something smashed against the back of my head, knocking me to the floor as the darkness that had been threatening me all night finally engulfed me.

* * *

><p><em>Urgh, my head<em>. Gosh, was this what it was like to have a hangover? I mean, everyone always moans about them, like… Maybe this is worse than one…

I was laid on something incredibly comfy. That was weird… Unless... Oh, thank God. Last night was just a dream. Holy crapola that was one eventful dream. Wait, does that mean I forgot to practise my flying skills? Aw, crap. That sucks. I was going to have to do it for extra long tonight…

I stretched and groaned, before opening my eyes gradually and throwing off my covers. Hang on a sec… These aren't my Toy Story bed covers… _Meirda, _this wasn't my room!

So last night wasn't a dream; Crap! But… A part from my head, I felt fine… So those people... They must of healed me... Well, my fists were aching like mad, but I guess that's what you get from trying to punch the crap out of a guy that looks (and probably is) ten times stronger than you.

I found myself in a small, cramped room, with a bed, a small desk, a wardrobe, a petite window, and bright orange walls that burnt my eyes when I stared too long at them. Leaning up from the bed and daring a glance out of the window next to me, I spotted a severely desolate countryside, with a large looking garage just below the house. I registered all this while unsteadily getting to my feet. The soft floor boards creaked beneath me as I wobbled slightly, the dizziness kicking in.

"Did you hear something?" A voice asked from outside the room, causing me to jump a tremendous amount. Clutching my heart, I jumped back into the bed and threw the covers over me as the door opened, "I swear I heard movement…"

My head hit the pillow and I snapped my eyes shut. I didn't know why I did it; I guess I just didn't want to be interrogated. I was definitely going to try and avoid that at all costs. I mean, I was none of their business anyw- _Holy crap someone's breathing on me!_

"Mum, you know, staring at her intensely is not going to wake her up" said an amused voice.

I mentally scowled; well, that's not creepy in the slightest…

"I know… Don't you think she should be awake now, though? It _is _ten past three..."

_What? _Oh my God, its that late?

"I was just thinking…" I heard the person walk away from me, a sombre tone in her voice, "What the girl must have gone through to make her act in such a way… She was in such a state, poor thing…" They wandered out of ear shot, closing the door, allowing me to sit up slowly.

I wanted to go back to sleep; and even to go as far as not waking up. But I had to go home-Crap! It's been like, a day! My Mum might have called the police! Then what was I supposed to say? And I've only just realised this? Man, I was screwed.

Groaning, I face planted into the pillow. Well, I'd best try to find a way out of here before I even think about what to tell my mum. So, once again getting out of bed, I searched the room. I don't know why; I just had the impulse to do it. In the process I didn't find anything, except for my wand. I also happened to notice my O.A.P jacket was missing.

Gulping, I headed for the door. On the way, I came across a mirror. Peering into it, I immediately wished I hadn't. I looked _appalling. _My face was swollen; my hair in bloody tatters; a huge cut ran across my forehead. My arms were covered in tiny cuts, from the many splinters that had punctured my skin, and my jeans were holier than ever. I thought they'd healed me? I just… I couldn't go out like this! I don't care if it wasn't my fault; I'd never be able to live it down! But, there were no replacement clothes… I wasn't going out in my underwear, that'd just be hundreds on tens of times worse.

I crept to the door, pressing my ear against it for a moment or so. I couldn't hear anyone, so I took the risk and gradually opened it. Peering out, I faced a rather long, wooden hallway, with many doors arching off.  
>Taking a huge breath, I started to creep down it. At the end was a flight of stairs that I ever so slowly managed to get down with only the odd creak or two. Every time the sound erupted from the floor, I recoiled and stayed frozen for a long period of time. But, by some sort of miracle, no one heard me.<p>

I arrived on what I presumed was the second floor, and hurried quietly towards the stairs at the opposite end of the hallway. Slowly and cautiously, I descended the last flight.  
>Peering around the corner of the wall when I reached the bottom, I faced a desolate kitchen. Examining it, I found a number of odd things.<p>

An old armchair sat in one of the many corners, and hovering above it was a set of knitting needles, working away furiously at some wool. Opposite it, at the other side of the room, stood many wooden work counters occupied with many vegetables and other types of food, being sliced neatly by many knives. A huge fridge, oven and sink stood next to them. Numerous dirtied cutlery and dishes lay in the shallow, soapy watered sink, while a scrubbing brush scrubbed at them furiously.  
>And then, dotted frequently around the room was huge golden balloons, baring the words 'Happy birthday!' on them.<p>

Great; I'd gate crashed a birthday party last night. That totally didn't make me feel guilty.

With a sigh, I stepped into the kitchen cautiously, still slightly weirded out by the things doing things by themselves, if that makes sense. At the left end of the kitchen was an archway, leading into a large living room. That too was deserted.

Entering it, a band of voices reached my ears. Jovial, content voices. Glancing out of the window behind one of the plush couches, I came to see a humungous wooden table surrounded by many red and black heads out in the middle of the equally colossal garden.

As well as the table, the garden was also occupied by that garage thing I'd seen previously, a magically large oak tree, and all sorts of vibrant plants. I even noticed a small, deformed, potato face peak out of one of the bushes. _Stupid gnomes._

Great; I couldn't get out that way. There'd better be a back door in this house; I'm not counting on climbing out of any of the windows.

"Hang on a minute, Hugo, I need to get the food. Lily, be a dear and help me."

_Meirda_, was all that went through my panic-stricken mind, speeding back into the kitchen. Some one was coming in! Right, either up the stairs or under the table. _Crap, they were opening the door! _Diving under the table, I crawled into a small ball and held my breath.

"Honestly, it's like feeding a pack of wolves that haven't eaten in months" sighed an elderly voice, followed by a small giggle.

I watched tensely from my position under the table. Okay, I watched their feet... Same thing. They chattered about random, unimportant things as I waited anxiously for them to leave. To my aggravation, someone else entered the room.

"Oh, hello, Harry dear." Said the old voice again, "Is she still asleep?"

"Oh, yeah, she's still out cold."

...What? No I'm not!

The person sighed again, telling 'Lily' to take something outside. I heard the front door shut.

"I still think you were too harsh stunning her. From the sounds of things she was frightened to death."

"I know… But I panicked. There was something awfully shifty, and she wasn't fit to be going anywhere. So, it was the best option. Gave us time to heal her and stuff though, didn't it? Even if those scars were too deep to heal over with magic."

"Even so. That poor girl, something horrible must have happened to her. I wonder where her parents are… She can't be so old, by the look of her."

"Yeah… Do you need help with those?" He asked, I presume gesturing to whatever food they were taking outside. There must be a lot of it.

"Oh, no, you're alright dear. I may be old, but my magic's still as ripe as ever!" She laughed heartily as Harry gave a forced chuckle. I then heard her shuffle out of the room, levitating the rest of the food out of the room. Um… Okay? Why hadn't she just done that in the first place, instead of asking that Lily? These people were seriously weird... Weirder than my family, and that's saying something!

"You can come out from under the table now." said Harry.

What the-?  
>Crawling out, I gazed at him in astonishment. How the hell did he know that?<p>

"I saw you come out of your room." He answered the questioning look at my face, "Trying to escape again?"

_Busted! _Great, nice to know the little voice inside my head is so good at offering advice.

"Pfft, no. I'm just… Looking around."

"_Looking around_?" He genuinely laughed. I made someone laugh, by not even meaning to. That was insulting! "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Yep. You know, wake up in a strange house, with the _'Great Harry Potter'_ sneering at you, while being previously chased across the country by- I'll stop there." I caught myself quickly. _Well, that was stupid_. Thanks for that.

"You were-?"

"Yes, yes, you don't need to repeat what I said. But, yeah, so I _was _looking around, but now, you see, I really need to get home. So, could I, like, please have a portkey or something, please?" At least I was still sticking to the plan.

He sighed, dragging his hand across his face. I did that when I was stressed as well. "Look… It's not as if we want to, be as being head of the Auror office, myself and Ron must interview you."

Ha, good luck with that. "You _have _to be joking!" It wasn't fair! It's nothing to do with them!

"Look, its ministry regulations, we've got no choice-"

"No! It's none of your business what happened to me! Why does the Ministry have to stick its nose into everyone's business?" I expressed my irritation by waving my hands about expressively.

"You answer the questions, and then we'll let you go home."

"But it's an emergency! My parents might be in danger! And anyway, you can't keep me here!"

"Well, I don't see any other ways to get home, do you?" said Harry. "And, no offense, but you're not the best at escaping, are you?"

I snorted; that was a low blow. Having to resort to them now, was he? He didn't seem as magnificent as everyone made out, not really. I must admit, when I made all those remarks and I'd never even met him, I felt slightly guilty. But now, having actually met this _'hero'_, he seemed like a right stuck-up jerk.

As I glared up at him, I contemplated my options. I could attempt to run, ending up in either losing my consciousness again, or if by some miracle I actually _did _get away, I'd be stuck on my own, vulnerable and lost, with no money to help me get home. That would probably end in my death, since the Death Eaters would be able to attack me easily. Or, I could stay, be interrogated by Ron and Harry, which would mean becoming increasingly riled up by 'the-boy-whose-full-of-himself', and the ministry would know what I overheard in Knockturn Alley. That wouldn't be so bad, if they didn't end up putting me in the mental institution at St. Mungos. It'd also put everyone who found out everything from these idiots in danger as well, contaminating my mind with more guilt than a thirteen year old should ever have.

So, I went with my Hufflepuff, gut feeling. I ran.

Tearing through the living room, I was out of the wooden door with a loud slam. My re-energised limbs carried me speedily past the dining group in the middle of the garden, and towards the petite garden gate. Barely hearing the shouts that replaced the harmless banter, I vaulted pathetically over the gate. Well, I thought it was pathetic, hopefully it looked quite cool.

In no time I was streaking down the country lane, heading towards the town in the near distance. I'd never run so fast in my life, the field surrounding me was a simple blur as it zoomed past me. But then, reality kicked in, as the dreaded pain known as a stitch appear in my side, meaning I began to slow. Bad idea.

I tripped. Not on my own accord, believe me. I soared through the air slightly, before smashing against the dry, stony ground. Sharp pains spread through my unprotected arms and cheek, and I think the gravel even cut my covered legs, too. I felt several of my previous cuts burst open, to add injure to injury... I'm sure that's not the actual saying... Is it insult to injury? That wouldn't work... Ah well, whatever.

Winded and sore, I feebly rolled off my stomach and attempted to struggle up. I was startled when I was helped up (though extremely rougishly) by a strong grasp on my upper arm.

"Told you." Smirked Harry, beginning to drag me back . How could he live with himself, with a stick _that_ far up his butt?

About to come up with some snappy comeback, I openly cursed when my leg seemed to set itself on fire. With the pain, I mean. Of course, it didn't try suicide, in case you don't know what personification is. You'd be surprised the amount of people who don't. Anyway, blood was seeping a vast amount all over my arms, and I felt the familiar sensation dribble down my cheek. Cursing again, I ragged my arm out of Harry's loosened grip and hastily wiped it off. It gushed out immediately afterwards.

"OW OW OW OW OW!"

"Oh, shut up. It's not that bad." He muttered, pulling out his wand and waving it simply. The pain subsided instantly.

"Yeah, well you try run so fast that when you trip, you go flying, then see how painful it is!" I snapped, scowling at him.

Unfortunately he wasn't fazed in the slightest. In fact, I think he found it quite amusing. "Actually, sorry to burst your bubble and all, but _I _actually tripped you."

"S'cuse me?"

He waved his wand mockingly, "Ever heard of the Tripping-Jinx?"

No, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out. "_You _tripped me?" He chuckled in a sort of 'Haa-haa!' way. "Yeah, well… Could've used that last time, instead of knocking me out…" I grumbled, irked that I'd been caught again. And that was the best I could come up with at the time; he had, indeed, burst my bubble of self confidence in running.

He ignored me, once again grabbing my arm and setting off down the lane. The whole time I wailed loudly about kidnapping and unfairness, but he just completely ignored me. I was amazed; I had finally found someone immune to my aggravation skills.  
>It angered me quite a bit, to tell the truth. That was, like, my 'last-resort-weapon', if you know what I mean. It always worked on Mum and Dad, and family members, and at the odd time, Aaron. Sometimes, if I persist long enough, it even affects Arnold. But no, the great Harry Potter is immune to whining. That's just typical.<p>

* * *

><p>As we entered through the gate, we found everyone talking animatedly about what had just happened. I could hear my name run through the crowd, only to recognise (to my horror) many people from school:<p>

Hugo and Rose Weasley, Rose being in the year below me. She talked of how her brother was the most irritating thing on earth; she obviously didn't know her Uncle very well, then.

Albus, James and Lily Potter, Albus being in the same year as Rose, and James the year above me. I knew Lily because, well, who in the wizarding world didn't?

Then there was Victoire, Dominique and Louis Weasley, who, although being really weird and a lot older than me, I knew from _Witch Weekly_, where their mother was a frequent guest.

Um, I think that was Molly Weasley, with her sister Lucy. Molly was in Mary's year.

And then, to make the whole thing a hundred times worse, there was Fred, again, having just watched me fail to escape, again. Oh, yeah, Roxanne was there as well, his poor little sister, who was in my year...  
>I was <em>never <em>going to live this down, like the time I fell off a chair during class, because this dude pulled it out from underneath me (he didn't know I was going to sit on it, so I left him alive), and Fred just so happened to be in the room, being sent to our teacher because he was to rebellious to stay in his own. He was rolling on the floor for days afterwards.

And then, there were all their parents. Bill and Fleur Weasley, George and Angelina Weasley (the people from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, which caused me to suddenly feel very awkward); I think it was Percy Weasley and his wife, Ron and Hermione Weasley, Ginny Potter (the woman from last night; I recognised her now), then an elderly couple, then an old-ish ginger dude.  
>Was this a family do or what?<p>

As our presence was noticed, a hush fell upon them. They all kind of stared at us in some sort of freaked out awe. I waved at them cantankerously.

"What in the name of Merlin was that about?" Shrieked the familiar voice, the one from when I was hiding under the table. The plump, elderly woman hurried towards us, and Harry let go of me immediately, recoiling slightly. Standing behind me, he still prevented another pathetic attempt of escaping. "Harry Potter, how dare you treat a guest like that again? What do you think you're doing, hexing her _for the second time_!" I coward slightly under her intimidating scowls and shriekes, "What's she going to think of us now? First stunned, then tripped!"  
>Oh God, she saw that? How embarrassing! Crap, did they all see it? My insides squirmed at the thought. Why does it always happen in front of Fred?<p>

"Um, Molly?" Whoa, the great Harry Potter had a high pitched voice when intimidated. Yes! I have discovered a flaw!

"Honestly, I'd expect this behaviour from my children, but not you! Ron's mannerisms have finally rubbed off on you!" There was a snort from behind,

"Shut up, George! You're spending too much time around them, becoming uncivilised in so many ways!"

My eardrums were almost bursting by now. It was just like that time when this dude in Hufflepuff got a howler in second year. He'd duelled a Ravenclaw and landed her in the hospital wing. I'd happened to be sat across from him; it wasn't overly pleasant. Especially since it exploded.

"You're all adults now, yet you continue to act like rebellious adolescents!" There was another amused snort. "_Shut up_, George!"

"Mum, calm down, otherwise she _is _going to think badly of us" Said the old-ish ginger dude, walking over to us and slinging his arm around his Mum with a huge grin, directed at Harry. She pushed it off angrily.

"Don't even start, Charlie!"  
>Why the hell was she all was worked up like this? Sheesh, all he did was embarrass the crap out of me; it's not like I don't do that to myself on a regular basis anyway. "You can't go about scaring people like this!"<p>

I scowled; that wounded my pride. "I'm not scared!" I blurted out, my face heating up immediately afterwards.

Hearing Harry snort, I held my hand behind my back and used a rude gesture. He snorted again.

"_Harry!" _She snarled, before turing to me with a hugely apologetic look, "Oh, dear, I'm _so _sorry!"  
>Good, I wasn't in third person anymore. I <em>hate <em>it when people do that. "We're not normally like this; the boys just get out of hand sometimes… We're nice people really!"

I rolled my eyes; this was so like my family. They're always giving off the wrong impression to people.

"Yeah, we're angels!" Said that Charlie dude, grinning this time in my direction. I blushed, and then blushed because I blushed. It happens.

"Be quiet!" Snapped his Mum. Okay, I'm just going to go and call her Mrs. Weasley now, because she seriously needs a name.

Placing a hand on my shoulder, she led me away from Charlie and Harry and over to the table. I heard Harry mutter something to him, and they both chortled. I felt myself going red; stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, immature, stupid, idiots. "Dear, you look famished. How about you have something to eat, then get cleaned up, hm? You can't go back to your parents in such a state, what they'd think of us if they knew-"

I stepped back, shrugging off her hand and staring at her incredulously. "Thanks and all, but I really need to get home."

"I know, dear, but you're hardly in any state to-" she started.

"My parents will have probably of phoned the police, and if they have, what'm I supposed to tell them?"

"They're your parents, aren't they?" chipped in Ron. I glared pointedly at him, "Just tell them the truth."

"Not my parents, the police." I snapped. _God _that dude's dumb.

"Hang on a minute," Started the oldest dude, who I'm guessing is Mr. Weasley. Let's just go with that, since he's old. "Are your parent's muggles? Oh, great! So I'm guessing you know about _Plubbing_? I-?" _Oh. My. God._ Are these people for real?

"Arthur! No one _cares_!" Said Mrs. Weasley with a look of annoyance.

Wait a sec… _Meirda_, that just made me realise… They _are_ muggles, meaning if the Death Eaters did go back, they're surely… No!

"Crap, crap, crap, crap" I repeated, backing away with my head bowed in thought. I had to get back, and more importantly than before, I had to get away _now_.

"Thanks for everything, but I have to go!" I said, turning my back on them all. Only to remember that I still had to get past that idiot of a failed hero.

"Move." I commanded, moving towards him. He grinned mockingly, making my insides bubble with anger.

He's holding me up, he's frickin' holding me up! I can't waste anymore time, and here he is, holding me up! My parents could be dead, _dying_, at this very moment in time, and all he can do is mock me.

With a sharp intake of breath, I produced my wand from my pocket and, with a tight grip, threw my arm out in front of me, the tip of my wand an inch from his throat. "Move. Now."

He laughed. _Laughed_. I stared at him, horrified. I'd show him to laugh in the face of a kid whose parents are in mortal danger.

"PETRIFICUS TOTAL-"

"Expelliarmus" With a casual flick of his wand, my wand went soaring into his opened, waiting hand. I fumed.

"YOU BETTER LET ME GO RIGHT NOW! MY PARENTS COULD BE FRIGGIN' DEAD, I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW RECKLESS YOUR FAMILY IS, OR HOW NOSY YOU ARE!"

"Sheesh, calm down, it can't be that-"

"IF I TURN UP AND THEY'RE DEAD, IT'LL BE ALL YOU FAULT! MOVE!"

"If you're trying to scare me, it's not-"

_Smack._

Yikes, that hurt my knuckles. I observed my actions for a moment, before taking off.  
>This time, I ran straight into the wheat fields, removing myself from there sight. Adrenalin was pumping through me; <em>I just hit Harry Potter!<em> I mean, that was awesome! I was, like, his official enemy now!

Furious shouting reached my ears as I plunged deeper into the sea of wheat, ducking low so that the whole of my body was concealed. Right, the plan: I'd lose these freaks, then hitch hike back home. If I'm kidnapped, that's my own fault, but I'm _not _staying here any longer.  
>Again, the dread stitch arrived, so I slowed down a little. I could hear them, still shouting, more to each other than to me. Actually, their voices were alarmingly close.<p>

Spooked, I started forward again, this time into a small opening in the field. It was all boggy and muddy and… Urgh. Stopping at the edge and almost toppling in, I turned and began to power walk around it. _Must. Get. Away. From. This. Place._

The wind seemed to be whispering. No, I mean literally. I swear I just heard something… Aye well. Shrugging it off, I continued to edge around the bog. If I fell in here, I would seriously just… die. Yeah, I'd die. I mean, not only would I return with numerous scars and bruises, but also covered in mud. Ew, that's just be- There goes the wind again! Gosh, it's not even windy! I mean, when people like… I dunno… Lewis… C.S Lewis… Yeah, when people like him describe the wind to be whispering in the trees. Well, 1. There was no trees about at the moment, and 2. The wind doesn't even know a language to whisper in! God, what's up with these people! And- _Oh my frickin god that isn't the wind!_

Whirling around, I stood with my back to the lake, my posture tense. What the hell was that? Then my eyes caught sight of something. It was moving – almost slithering – through the tall field. Its black colouring stood out against the light bronze of the wheat. It was heading this way. I backed away, feeling the bog engulf my feet and ankles. I cursed as it made me jump, craning my neck to assess the damage. Yet again, bad idea.

"Impedimenta!" Hissed a voice.

I literally felt my pupils widen. Is it dilate? I think it is. Maybe it isn't, I didn't care at that moment in time.  
>All I knew was that an excruciating shockwave racked through my body as I was lifted off my feet and thrown a number of feet away from where I'd originally been standing, landing in the middle of the bog. With a noise that seemed like a sob crossed with a groan, I somehow managed to prop myself on my elbow. The pain was still there, burning through my veins. The core was in my stomach, I could tell by the way it made me double over.<p>

They'd found me. I could tell by the fact two hooded, black robed figures emerged from their concealment, faces masked and wands raised. I'd been so stupid! I'd completely forgotten that they'd still be searching for me. I'd been too caught up in the fact my family was in danger...  
>With a hiss of pain, my shuddering hand reached down to my trouser pocket. I know I wasn't supposed to use magic, but this was an emergency; this was an exception, like it was when I almost used it on Harry. With great difficulty, my hand made it into the tight space and fumbled about the extremely large pocket.<p>

My stomach dropped; Harry had my wand.

"Quick, get her!" It was barely audibly, but my over acting ears detected it. Oh hell no!

One of the hooded figures rushed towards, cloaks billowing in the none existent wind and wand still menacingly raised. I tried to give off an intimidating look, but knew it passed off as a terrified grimace. They went to grab my upper arm, but I kicked out my leg, which made contact with what I presumed to be the figures knee cap, because they gave off a sort of demented howl as their right knee buckled.

"Why you little-! Crucio!"

I don't know what that spell was, but surely it had been created by the devil himself.

It caused my bones to catch fire, to crumple into ashes as my muscles twitched in the most awkwardly, agonizingly painful ways possible. My stomach was doubling in on itself, twisting about, while the raging fire spread in my body. My small scars and bruises from previously burst open, and a searing liquid seemed to pour out, scolding my skin.

I screamed for mercy, praying to every God up there to release me from this torture. But they really must hate me, or something I'd previously done, because nothing happened. I was thrashing about in the murky water, not caring that in slipped into my wide open, eternally screaming mouth and dribbling down my burning throat.

It stopped for a moment, and in those few moments of heavenly peace, I heard the two Death Eaters arguing with each other. Something about laying low, and that I deserved it, and that they'd hear us...

And then there it was again. killing me from the inside out. The person who was responsible for this... They must be so... So evil... I could hear a callous laughter somewhere… Mocking my displeasure… Not caring that the pain was killing me… sounding off, far in the distance… fading…

Months, years, decades: I knew I would eternally be trapped in a life of anguish. Surely someone should here my perceptible screaming; surely someone would come! My originally pursuers weren't that far away, and once they heard me, they should've come rushing!

But… Maybe I wasn't screaming at all… Not making any sound to be heard… Maybe I could hear a noise that screeched loudly in my ringing ears, attempting to burst my eardrums… Maybe I… Maybe I wasn't really writhing about the shallow water… Perhaps my struggling brain was creating the hallucination for my rolling eyes. I couldn't tell what was real, and what was a vision.

I couldn't tell if the black figures that flashed in glimpses before my were real, or if they were just simply something my brain imagined to be there… Was I even in pain? Or was I slowly just going insane; my mind being squeezed like a damp cloth?

I was blind; my eyes saw nothing but black. I was gradually drowning in the darkness, the black abyss filling my lungs with something unwilling to let me breath. I gasped frantically for air, but all I received was sharp shots of something – neither liquid nor solid – diving down my throat, yet something cut it off from ever reaching its destination.

Any second, any second, it'd be all over, ending my agony, releasing me from my suffering. If only time would (for once) rush itself, to set me free from the pain that bound me in nothingness...

_Whoosh_. Light poured into my eyes, blinding me with whiteness. I was pulled from the abyss by a tight grip, hauling me to safety. I gripped at the solid thing, terrified of losing myself in the darkness a second time.

Something so pleasurable, so satisfying flew through my clearing windpipe and into my lungs. I gasped in as much as physically possible; _it was such a nice feeling!_ The most comforting feeling I'd ever felt in my entire life.

I could also smell something incredibly… weird... Like cinnamon, but… Nicer. I tried to inhale as much as I could of that, as well. It was calming to my hyperventilating mind; relaxing to my shuddering limbs.  
>A horrible, tingling feeling ran through my de-numbing body, and once passed over I found I could feel again. I was aching in the most drastic ways possible, my feverish skin still boiling.<p>

Having coughed up a lot of what I thought water, I was surprised to find a perpetual amount of it pouring from my stinging eyes, as wails forced their way from my mouth to echo in my ringing ears. I found myself sobbing into some sort of leathery, scaly material that was incredibly soothing against my quaking body. It also seemed to be the thing that protruded the weirdly comforting smell.

I was being supported by something that must be sturdy; I wasn't exactly light. In fact, I think the thing I was gripping onto so tightly with my unsteady hands that they stung against the material, and what I had hid my drenched face into, was some sort of huge lizard… Some sort of huge Dragon that was holding me so carefully, as though in one abrupt moment my bones would shatter… Some sort of scaled creature that was desperately trying to sooth me…

So, I was going to die in the hands - Err, claws - of a dragon. Well, at least people would remember that one.

**Okay, so first of all, let me explain.  
>When she was going through the cruciatus curse, I wanted it to seem as though she was slowly going mental.<br>Which she was.  
>And if you don't know who the 'dragon' was; who's most famous for wearing dragon-skin jackets and stuff?<br>Yeah, Freda's definitely embarassed 'bout that in the next chapter or so... *Evil, failishCackling*  
>Yeah... Took me forever to write this; I had writers block.<br>So... Yeah, Review, if you want...  
>So, bye! =O)<strong>


End file.
